wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy Jasper Rock
Poppy Jasper Rock, '''or simply Poppy, is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and 1BitMelanie's Onyx. Appearance Poppy Jasper Rock has eggplant-colored skin and short dark purple and white hair. Her hair smooths out at the scalp and puffs up around her jawline. The fusion wears make-up, having yellow eye shadow that matches her eyes, dark pink blush, and red lipstick. Poppy has a long face and inherits Onyx's large eyes, Fire Agate's round nose, and both Gems' plump lips. Her gemstones are located on the left side of her first torso and on the back of one of her right hands. As stated above, Poppy has two torsos attached to each other. A striped skirt or shoulder cape drapes over the larger torso. Four orange ball sockets peak underneath with an arm attached to each. The arms either feature red or yellow arm warmers but all hands sport large white gloves. Poppy's lower torso wears a dark purple corset with tights. Her long, white boots have dark indications for her heel and toes. Personality Because Fire Agate and Onyx have a good relationship with each other, this is reflected in their fusion. Poppy Jasper Rock is described as a goofy, fun, and somewhat clumsy Gem. The fusion has a love of socializing and making friends, but often leaves with both parties in a state of awkwardness. This is because Poppy likes to tell others "bad" geology-based puns, a result of mixing Onyx's love of puns and Fire Agate's inability to tell good jokes. Her jokes also have a self-depreciating nature to them, hinting at a hidden self esteem issue. She also has a habit of being sassy and embarrassing herself, most likely though her jokes. Poppy has a love of performing. It's stated she loves to do tricks or play games like hooping with her weapons. However, her clumsiness can make them dangerous. For example, Poppy used to juggle with fire. But because of repeated accidents involving her tripping, she rarely does it anymore. Appearance Poppy Jasper Rock has standard Gem abilities. File:Poppy-weapon1.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's chakrams. File:Poppy-weapon2.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's rapier. As a fusion, Poppy inherits the strengths of both Fire Agate and Onyx. It's unknown if she has combat experience, but her specialty relies in performance. Skillset: * '''Hook and stick proficiency: '''Unlike most fusions, Poppy doesn't fuse the weapons of her two fusees (though her the additional blades on her chakram may have come from the blades of Fire Agate's rapiers). Instead, she uses her chakrams and rapiers separately. She uses them like a hoop and stick which she uses for her tricks or games. Unique Abilities: * '''Pyrokinesis: An ability inherited from Fire Agate, Poppy can create and control fire. However, most likely due to her clumsiness, she has lost some control over the power. * Heat Resistance: Another ability gained from Fire Agate. Poppy is able to withstand intense heat. Trivia * Poppy Jasper Rock will unfuse if she tells too many bad puns.https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/169974799566/nmellis-replied-to-your-photoset-fire-agate-and * The name of Poppy Jasper Rock's fusion dance is jollification, which means a lively celebration with others, merrymaking, or festivity. Gemology * Poppy jasper rock is a highly silicified rhyolite. ** Rhyolites is composed of orthoclase, quartz, plagioclase, micas, and amphiboles. It has a hardness of 6- 7. *However, due to its silica content, the line between rhyolite and jasper is blurred. *Its orbicular or spot pattern is caused by quartz and feldspar crystallizing in radial aggregates of needle-like crystals. *They are a rare variety that occur in several places. *The most famous poppy jasper rocks are located in Morgan Hill, California. *Poppy jasper rock mostly come in reds, pinks, and yellows. *Metaphysically, poppy jasper rock enhances organization, relaxation, and a sense of wholeness. It's said to bring happiness, have a good outlook on life, and eases stress. ** Poppy jasper rock is energetic and provides the determination to see tasks through to completion. ** It also promotes endurance, protection, motivation, creative action, and grounding. Gemstones Gallery Jollification.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's fusion dance. Poppy-Full.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's character sheet. Poppyex1.png|Poppy Jasper Rock tripping over a rock. Poppy-Jasp-Height-Chart.png|Height chart of Poppy Jasper Rock and a couple of other characters. Poppyex2.png|Poppy Jasper Rock making geology-related puns. Poppyex3.png|More of Poppy Jasper Rock and geology puns. Poppyex4.png|Poppy Jasper Rock's self-depreciating humor. PoppyJaspWIP.png|Poppy Jasper Rock concept art. References Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Rocks Category:Rhyolites Category:Multi-colored Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions